The frozen memories and the frozen time rewrite
by riku the seeker of darkness
Summary: Not all gray's past been revealed...now is the time for a brand new arc will begun. New enemies shall re-appear from the past to the future. Meanwhile, Gray struggling to keeps his past hidden and lovked into the voids. And what is Gray's real relationship with Lucy that he has keep secret for? Rated T for safety and this is a Rewrite of the same story with the very same title


**Chapter 1**

"Yawn…"

As I yawned, I sat on one of the bar stool and ordered my usual morning drink from Mirajane and then decided to watch the antics of the members of Fairy tail….which sometimes makes me wondered about when will Master Makarov will scold them for destroying the guild's furniture but I started to think that its will be unlikely.

The members always done whatever they usually do when they didn't requests to do, and they treat this day like any other day just like the event on Grand Magic Tournament, the fights with dragons and the battle with Zeref and his Tartaros demons army didn't even happened.

For example: the Flame Brain and Gajeel fighting while destroying some furniture's like tables or chairs and some flooring, or Cana just drinking her big barrels of alcohols or like Levy and Lucy who are laughing while scolding both Flame Brain and Gajeel for their fight (which happened for unknown reason) while discussing about the book and story that Lucy wrote.

"Here is your order Gray"

Said Mirajane as she putting down my order near me with her usual smile

"Thanks…"after I done thanking her, I then proceed to sipping my newly arrived and freshly brewed black, dark and bitter hot coffee as I sipping my coffee, I letting out a sigh of enjoyment for my beloved morning drink that I always enjoyed first thing in the morning. Mirajane's coffee always has good quality than those on the cafes… As I keep drinking my coffee, while watching the ridiculous antics of the self-proclaimed leader of the team that I part with.

After the fight with Gajeel, the Flame brain then walks toward to our guild's only celestial mage and then locks into a debate with her of where they will go for their date on this Sunday or that what I could hear from here. I never though that Lucy could fall for that Idiot, but then again Natsu maybe always in love with Lucy….I mean between all of us within this guild, only Natsu who will become short tempered whenever Lucy is in danger or being hurt and also he will b the one who will be the first to rescue her or help when she is in trouble and I could say the likewise with Lucy too.

I never really into romantic relationships with someone nor I do care that I'm not having one. Maybe in this guild I am the only one who still single….Natsu has Lucy, Gajeel is with Levy, Lissana has started to give in into Freed advances, Laxus and Mirajane are surprisingly the only normal couple in this guild, Lyon started to date Juvia and heck even Romeo has started to develop a crush on Wendy!

After I took a last sip of my beloved coffee, suddenly the front door opened (more like open with a kick since I could spot a shoe) which takes all the rowdy members attentions which then revealed a cloaked man and Mest or now known as Doranbolt, which I suspected that he was the one who kicked the door… after all only a member of this guild that can be this rude.

"Ah…Mest-kun welcomes! What a member of the magic council wants with us?" said Master Makarov with his jolly while drinking his beer

"Nice to seeing you again, Master" Doranbolt said as he smiled and bowed a little before straighten his posture and then continue with serious face and tone which catching Master attention

"Actually I come for a request not as a member of the council but rather personal request"

Hearing the serious tone Master then frowning and say "then…what is your request, Mest?"

And as if he was waiting for this respond, he then nodded toward the cloaked man and then answered Master's question "actually I want you to hide this guy from the council"

"And what did this man did for the council want his head?" ask master as he eyeing the man as if trying to see what makes this man special for Doranbolt have to break law for him

"Well….so far is nothing but he did trying to destroy the world and bring hoards of demons and etc." said Doranbolt as he trying to not to look into Master's eyes and then the silent cloaked man then stepped forwards and then putting his left hand on Doranbolt's shoulder before said

"That's enough Doranbolt-san, I shall be the one to explain from here on" after saying that with eerily familiar voice, then the man removed his cloak which then revealed Zeref….why did I suddenly feel like I shouldn't come here? And why I do get a bad feeling?

"Tch…this will be a troublesome day, I bet on it" I muttered under my breath while twitching my eyebrow in irritation when I see that smile on the black mage's face.


End file.
